Snake's Assassin
by StayAlive
Summary: Orochimaru orders one of his men to destroy a small village. When he discovers a young girl still alive he takes her in and teaches her how to be a ninja since her deceased parents never did. Her toughest mission: "Help me destroy Konoha" Can she do it?
1. Prologue

AD: Hey! Just wanted to say, this is my first Naruto story! Did you guys know that Naruto was actually what first got me interested in FF? So I thought I should write a Naruto story. Besides, I got a pretty good idea last night. (I don't know why I like working with my OCs.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Snake's Assassin**

Prologue

My home was between Iwa no Kuni, The Land of Stones, and Konoha no Kuni, The Land of Tree and Leaf. My small village was just on the borderline of Iwa no Kuni, actually. I don't know exactly why, but it always snowed.

Since my village was so small, it's not as crowded as some of the more popular villages of Iwa no Kuni. Most of the buildings belonged to the other villagers instead of shops. Of course we had a few here and there, but we usually had to go to the main village for supplies.

My mommy and daddy were ninja for The Land of Stones, so I stayed with my grandma. Though I was only five, I was the one looking after her most of the time since she was so old, not to be disrespectful!

I wanted to be a ninja like Mommy and Daddy, but they said that I couldn't attend the classes since we lived so far away. I suggested that we could move closer, but they quickly dismissed they idea. So, instead, they taught me when they were home. Not about fighting or being a ninja…but about the villages, their history, and about the different Kages. It surprised me how much they knew. It was all really interesting to me, too.

So here I sit in my small, wooden house keeping a careful eye on Grandma. Mommy and Daddy are out on a mission, they should return tomorrow. Which brings me to daydream about being a ninja, but Grandma's sudden snores jerk me out of my fantasies and I'm forced to sit there attentively watching her. Mommy told me her heart might give out any day now. I'm scared. I don't want to lose Grandma.

*time skip*

The next day I ran to the entrance to my village. I could see Mommy and Daddy as dots on the horizon. I jumped up and down trying to warm myself up. Snow was falling as it did every day. That's what gave this village its name of The Village Surrounded in Snow. I rubbed my arms. I only wore a sleeveless white kimono with a blue obi. They aren't the warmest.

As soon as my parents were closer I ran off towards them.

Daddy grinned and bent over to pick me up. He swung me around before setting me on his hip.

"Hey there, Yuki-Cade." He only called me that when he and Mommy returned from one of their missions. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad you two are home," I said through Daddy's neck.

Mommy sighed. "I'm glad we're home, too," she said taking me from Daddy and hugging me. I returned the embrace. "We missed you, Yuki."

"I missed you guys, too."

Holding each of their hands, we walked back to the village. When we entered the house we found Grandma asleep in her chair.

Mommy sighed again and wrapped Grandma in a blanket.

"And I yell at you for not thinking," Mommy said to me. I blushed. "Which I should since you weren't wearing anything overtop of your kimono!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Heh, whoops."

Mommy smiled understandingly and I smiled as well.

I grinned back and ran to the front window. I had to stand on my tiptoes just to peer out. The snow had lightened and it was already getting dark out. The moon and stars lit up the night. It was beautiful.

A dark figure approached the door.

"Daddy's back!" I exclaimed running over to where Mommy was sitting watching me.

She smiled gently and unlocked the door to let Daddy in. He had gone out to make sure everything was alright with the village. I had assured him everything was, but he wanted to check, just in case.

"Alright, little lady, I think it's time for your bedtime," Daddy said picking me up.

I groaned, but nodded.

Tucking me into my bed, Daddy tickled me with his nose that was freezing cold from being outside. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He grinned and shook his head like a dog would, spraying me with water from the snow with his shaggy, brown hair, his blue eyes were bright with laughter.

I took my appearance after my mother who had long blonde hair that fell to her waist, like mine, and green eyes. Though, instead of inheriting her blonde hair, mine was white.

I hugged Daddy around his neck. "Night, Daddy."

"G' night, Yuki."

As he left, Mommy came in. "Good nigh, Yuki," she said kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy. Good night."

Daddy stuck his head in the door. I laughed at his expression. "Love you, Yuki!

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Mommy gave him a funny look before beating him out of the room playfully.

I giggled to myself. I loved my parents and I knew they loved me, too.

*Early the Next Morning*

Before the sun was up the next day, I awoke. I didn't even know what woke me. I flipped over onto my stomach trying to fall back asleep. It didn't work. Instead, I was fully awakened by a loud cry.

I jumped into a sitting position. I could hear my heart beating loudly against my chest. I was panting and suddenly I noticed my sweating palms. I got out of my bed and nervously made my way to the kitchen, slowly opening the Japanese decorated screen door. This was one of the times I really wished Mommy and Daddy would let me have a kunai. I had nothing to protect myself. Oh well, Daddy just probably got a snack and accidentally slammed the cupboard on his finger. At least, that's what I wanted to think.

I finally got myself to step into kitchen. I saw a man dressed all in black with the bottom half of his face covered. He was flipping what looked like a bloodied kunai in one hand repeatedly. I squeaked in surprise and hid behind the wall.

I knew he saw me because when I looked over my shoulder I saw his piercing gaze on me, but he shrugged and left the house. He didn't go through the door, he smashed carelessly through the wall along with the support beam and walked away without glancing back.

I ran out of my hiding place and made my way down the hall at my top speed to Mommy and Daddy's room. I found them lying in their bed. I caught myself before I could sigh in relief. The man's kunai had been bloody. I knew enough from hearing my parents' stories about bad ninja like him. Something must've happened. Besides, everything was still, too still.

As I walked closer to the bed my nose connected with a metallic smell that I knew was blood. My heart drooped to the floor.

"No," I whispered. "He didn't do that. It was someone else." The man just carried in the stench with him, I tried to get myself to think.

This is _not _happening.

I looked at Mommy and Daddy and cried out in disbelief. This _was _happening…

The blankets that covered Mommy and Daddy were stained with blood. And they were continuing to be soaked by the red liquid that was coming somewhere near their chests. I also saw blood flowing sluggishly down Mommy's chin, Daddy's, too.

I shook Mommy's arm. "Mommy," I wailed quietly. "Mommy, wake up, please."

She didn't move. I ran over to the other side of the bed. I tapped Daddy's shoulder.

"Daddy, Mommy won't wake up!" I couldn't keep the hysteria out of my voice as it rose.

I shook him harder. "Daddy! Mommy!" I broke into tears.

Stumbling and tripping, I made my way blindly into the front room.

"Grandma, please, help me!"

She still sat in her chair with her chin slumped limply on her chest. I shook her shoulder as well. My hand shoot back as if burned and I held it against my chest when I felt it touch wetness. Blood. "Grandma!"

I could see the blood splattered on the floor.

Shaking my head, I backed up quickly, tripping over my feet and falling on the wooden floor. My eyes were wide in fright. I pushed myself up and ran out of the house.. Half of it had already collapsed.

Everywhere I ran there was blood all over the floors. I ran to my best friend's house. I found her lying in her bed. At first, I didn't see any blood and I was relieved. I hugged her tightly. My eyes opened widely and I shoved the body of my friend away. She was dead. The blanket thick blanket had only hid the blood coming from her stomach.

I huddled in the corner of the room shaking with silent sobs, though no tears came. My eyes were only wide with shock and fright. By this time I was completely covered in the villagers' blood from checking if any were alive. None were. They were all dead. I could feel the blood slowly drying on my face. Why was I still alive?

As the sun rose I ran back to my crumbling house. I notice the light bouncing off of the red snow. There was blood out here, too? I hid behind one of the still standing pillars. I wrapped my arms around my bare arms since I was only in my nightgown, but it wasn't from the cold. My breath came in short, ragged gasps, my eyes were squeezed shut.

Though it felt as if time had stopped the sun rose anyway, it was a blood red color. A color I tried to block from my mind. Blood. It was all over me. The blood of my friends and fellow villagers.

_I'm only five years old._


	2. Chapter 1

AD: It's back! Does everyone like Snake's Assassin so far? I hope so 'cause I sure am! So here you go! The first actual chapter. Enjoy! R+R

Disclaimer: Me + Naruto = No own!

**Snake's Assassin**

Chapter 1

An hour later I stood with a pack of supplies on my back. I was at the entrance of my village. Well, what remained of it. A single tear ran down my cheek. I had done what I needed to do. I paid my respects to my family and those that were close to me. Then, with a flame jutsu Daddy had secretly taught me, I lit the village on fire. I knew the fire would not spread since deep snow surrounded the area.

With that, I walked to the hill a little bit away from the village and I sat down with my knees hugged to my chest. What would I do now? Maybe I'll get my hands on that man who killed them. Oh, what I'd do if I could find him. Wait, what exactly _would _I do? I can't fight. Other than that, the next thing on my mind was to wash.

A shadow was cast over me. I let out a surprised whimper and looked over my shoulder. I backed up quickly and hid my face. The man had long black hair, very pale skin, and yellow, snake-like eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered peeking through my fingers.

The man laid a hand on my shoulder. "Is this your village?" he asked in a hissing, somewhat evil voice.

"Y-yes."

"What a shame," he said shaking his head back and forth staring at the village with a strange look in his eyes. "Why don't you come with me?"

I stood up and gave him a small smile. "Ok, I guess I could go with you."

"What is your name, my dear?" he asked me.

"Yuki-Cade, but you can call me Yuki if you want. Everyone else did," I replied, my shyness gone, but my heart heavy.

"I see. My name is Lord Orochimaru."

I bowed politely to him.

Orochimaru set a hand on my shoulder and led me away from the burning village.

*timeskip*

Two days later, Orochimaru called me into the lab. It was a very dark room with machinery set up everywhere. Yet, all the rooms in the underground hideout were dark.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked bowing respectfully to him.

He motioned for me to sit on one of the beds. "My dear, yesterday I had Kabuto run some tests on you, as you should remember."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru, I do."

"He found something very interesting. You seem to possess a kekke genkai that should have died out with your parents' deaths."

I tensed at the memory, but nodded. "My mother had a kekke genkai. I remember her telling me. Though she didn't explain it much."

"As soon as we have done more training, you will learn it."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

*ten years later*

I was walking through the forest towards Orochimaru's hideout. Though it had been ten years since I lost my home, I have a fear of blood. Orochimaru told me he was going to help me get rid of it, but no success yet. He's more focused on my training.

I've been sent on my fifth mission. They take a while to complete. I don't enjoy the missions, but they're the only things that give meaning to my life. Gives me something stable to hold on to. It's a good way to let my anger out as well. My anger towards the world. I liked the power it gave me, too.

I winced inwardly as I cleaned off my sword of ice in a nearby stream. I scrubbed the dried blood off. I never let my emotions show on my face. Orochimaru taught me that during my first year, but I would never get used to this. Killing people. Even when I didn't know them or even if they were innocent, I was still ordered to kill every single one of them.

I found the hideout quickly. It wasn't too hard to find since I've lived here over half of my life.

"Lord Orochimaru?" I called knocking on his office door. The door opened, so I walked in. "Lord Orochimaru?" I asked again not seeing anyone in the room.

I found some papers on his desk. I shuffled through them. Though one of Orochimaru's rules said to stay out of his stuff, he also had another rule saying not to get caught. I knew I wouldn't. I read quickly through the papers. My eyes scanned swiftly back and forth as I read through the mission lists. They were missions he had planned, like the ones he sent me on. Before I knew it I found the year and date that my village had been destroyed. I read this paper more carefully.

"Haven't I told you not to go through my belongings?" a hiss sounded from behind me.

I whirled around almost dropping the paper. "I guess that means I broke both of your rules," I said unemotionally.

"What have you got there?" Orochimaru asked snatching the paper out of my hand. "Ah, I see you found the document of the day that your village was destroyed," he continued coldly. "Are you angry?"

"Yes, but I really don't care. What good would it do to worry about something that happened ten years ago."

"Good, Yuki."

"Besides, I would have never learned what I know now if I had never met you."

"Well, that aside, I want you to do something for me. Think of it as a test."

"Anything, Lord Orochimaru."

I followed him to the training room. Kabuto stood in the middle. He wore glasses and had gray hair. I had grown used to working with him and sharing Orochimaru's praise.

"I want you to fight Kabuto using your kekke genkai," Orochimaru instructed.

"Of course," I said getting into my fighting stance and pulling out my ice sword.

Our blows went back and forth for about five minutes. I could tell by that time Orochimaru was growing bored and, frankly, so was I. I preformed the necessary handsigns Orochimaru had taught me a long time ago. My ice sword, which I held in my mouth, split into two kunai that looked as if they were made of water. I caught them in my hands.

"Buyou iti, ao ame." (dance one, blue rain)

The kunai twirled in my hands as I attacked Kabuto. I did strange moves that seemed like dancing. It wasn't a surprise when Kabuto deflected all of my attacks. He was a strong ninja and I couldn't skip to one of my stronger dances. I had to go in order.

"Buyou ni, aka kouen." (dance two, red flame)

The kunai in my hands glowed red and grew longer forming two red daggers.

The dance continued only even more fierce.

"Buyou san, kiiro inazuma." (dance three, yellow lightning)

This time my swords glowed yellow and became two long swords.

My attacks were blurred as I attacked Kabuto without mercy. I made a few shallow cuts on his face and arms. His blood flew on my face.

"Heh, you're better than I expected," he said smugly. We always had a small sort of rivalry. Orochimaru didn't like us to argue. He poked my left arm. I instantly felt it go numb.

My eyes narrowed. "Buyou si/yon, end aisu." (dance four, end of ice)

In on hand I held my ice sword, the yellow sword and the red dagger, and in my mouth I held my watery kunai. My left arm hung limply at my side. I crouched down waiting for the exact moment to strike. Kabuto made a move towards me. As soon as his foot hit the imaginary x in my mind I struck. Staying low I ran at him, aiming for his legs at first, then work my way up. His arms would come next.

I knew why he froze. By now my eyes would have turned a light blue color. Suddenly, I couldn't move. I looked around to see Orochimaru looking in my direction. He had frozen me.

"That's enough, Yuki," he said releasing me.

I crouched down in front of him looking at the ground. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru sighed seeing my left arm still hanging at my side limply. "Kabuto, fix her arm."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Minutes later I had feeling back in my arm. "Thank you, Kabuto," I said stiffly yet politely in front on Orochimaru.

"Alright, Yuki come with me."

I nodded and followed Orochimaru out of the room and outside the hideout. We finally stopped well away from it.

"Yuki," he hissed. "I think you're finally ready for this mission."

How could this be any different from the others? I wondered. I've destroyed many small villages near Konoha. I've killed so many innocent people. This will be no different…nor the outcome.

I bowed to Orochimaru. "If you believe so, Lord Orochimaru, I will do as you wish."

Orochimaru smiled evilly at me. "Well said, my dear." He was silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking. "You are to go to Konoha to spy for me. I want your swiftest messenger, Ito, sent to me whenever you learn anything new," Orochimaru explained.

I nodded and whistled two sharp notes. A black hawk flew to us and landed on my shoulder. I scratched his head gently.

"Ito," I ordered. "fly to Konoha and stay nearby. Come only when I call. Other than that stay hidden." Ito nodded and flew off in the direction of Konoha.

"Do as best as you can. When you receive orders, I would like you to do what you do best."

"Kill?"

"Kill, understand?"

"Hai, understood."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!

**Snake's Assassin**

Chapter 2

_*Flashback*_

_I hid in the trees in front of Konoha. I held a kunai in my hand. Closing my eyes, I reached back and began cutting my long, white hair. Soon it was above my shoulders. My light blue eyes were hard. They had changed color after using my kekke genkai so often for Orochimaru. I wanted my appearance to change. The length of my hair always made me look young. I hated that. It always got in my way. So I was always itching for a good chance to cut it. Today was that day. I wore new clothes as well. Orochimaru had given them to me. I wore a long sleeved white button down shirt that I kept only three quarters buttoned that revealed a fishnet shirt underneath. I wore long black pants that almost covered up my black heels I woe. Sure, I thought. My appearance can change, but I'll never change physically. Of Course I didn't know this mission was going to do exactly that to me. If I would've known that I would have made sure my solid life would never change no matter my emotions towards it. I _knew _it would never change. I would have never guessed that I would be wrong…_

_*End of Flashback*_

I now walked through the busy streets of Konoha. It was so big! I couldn't help the confused expression on my face.

"Can I help you?"

I looked around for the voice and found a man in a dark green vest, I found most ninja here wore them, dark pants, blue sandals, and a mask that hid half of his face. His Hidden Leaf Village headband covered up his left eye. He had his silvery hair spiked upward.

"Yes, you may," I said. "I need to speak to the leader of you village."

"The Hokage?" The man asked. I knew it was the Hokage, but I didn't want to be guilty of knowing too much. "Of course."

"Hai, thank you," I replied bowing slightly.

We walked through the street of the village. I was relieved no to feel lost anymore.

"May I ask your name?" I asked unsure if he would answer.

"Hatake Kakashi," he said simply. "Yours?"

"Yuki-Cade, but please call me Yuki."

Kakashi's only showing eye closed in a smile. "Nice to meet you, Yuki."

We stopped in front of a large building with the Fire Country's (correct me if I'm wrong) symbol on it. Kakashi opened the double doors for me. I nodded my thanks. We walked up a couple flights of stairs before walking down a hallway. Kakashi knocked on the door we stooped at.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Kakashi opened the door and led me inside.

"Lady Tsunade, there is someone who wishes to speak with you," Kakashi said.

Behind the desk I saw a lady who looked as if she was in her early twenties with tow blonde pigtails the fell in front of her shoulder and copper eyes that studied me carefully. Beside the desk was another lady with very short black hair and dark eyes holding a pig wearing a red vest and a pearl necklace.

The Hokage sighed. "Ok, Kakashi, you may leave us."

Kakashi nodded and left leaving me alone with the Hokage and the lady holding the pig.

"What is your name?" the Hokage asked me.

"Yuki-Cade," I replied steadily.

"What can I do for you, Yuki-Cade?"

I smiled. This is where my lying skills would come in handy.

"My small village was destroyed. I live on the border lines of the Village Among the Stones and since you village was closer than the main village, I came here." Most of it was hardly a lie anyway.

"I see, so what is it that you need from me?"

"I wanted to know if I could stay here and possibly become a ninja." I held on to the Hidden Stone Village's headband that I wore around my neck showing the Hokage that I already had the skills of a ninja. Orochimaru had given it to me. Next, I repeated what Orochimaru had told me.

_*Flashback*_

"_My dear Yuki, when you go on your upcoming village tell the kage of the village you are sent to that you are a chunin," Orochimaru said handing me the headband._

"_Why?" I asked staring at the headband in my hand._

_Orochimaru looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I never questioned orders._

"_I just want to know," I insisted._

_Orochimaru sighed. "I suppose I can allow you that answer."_

_I looked at him. All emotion wiped from my face._

"_You, Yuki, are as strong as a jonin if not stronger. Possibly even an ANBU. You would definitely pass."_

_I allowed a small smile on my lips at his praise. "Thank you, Lord Orochimaru," I said bowing before tying the headband loosely around my neck._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Lady Hokage, I was a Chunin in my village. I trained with my parents when they were alive."

The Hokage nodded. "That's fine. If you don't mind, I'll put you on missions like the other ninja of the village."

"Thank you very much, Lady Hokage," I said bowing to her.

The Hokage looked over at the black haired girl beside her. They looked around the same age now that I compared them together.

"Shizune, could you find Yuki-Cade a place to stay?" the Hokage asked the lady holding the pig. Shizune nodded "Also, Yuki-Cade, for future reference, you can just call me Lady Tsunade. I'm not a fan of big titles."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade, and you can call me Yuki if you want."

Shizune led me out of the room. As we walked through Konoha I sighed inwardly as I decided I should strike a conversation with the lady walking next to me.

"So, what's your pig's name?" I found myself asking.

Shizune resettled the pig in her arms. "This is Tonton." The pig oinked at me.

I forced laughter out of my mouth, though to anyone who didn't know me, it sounded like regular laughter. I scratched Tonton under his chin.

"So where will I be staying?"

"You can stay in one of the apartments. I'll pay for your first rent then after you earn some money from missions you can pay it."

"I'll pay you back," I promised.

Shizune laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry," I said. "I will."

We stopped walking. Shizune smiled at me and shook her head. "I just met you, Yuki, and already you amaze me."

I blushed a little and stared at the ground: I wasn't used to be complimented like that.

"Hey! Shizune!" I looked up as I heard the voice. I saw a boy with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing an orange a black jumpsuit. He wore the Hidden Leaf Village headband on his forehead with the long black cloth ends blowing in the wind.

He ran over to us. "Who's she?" he asked pointing a finger at me and peering closely at me.

"Naruto," Shizune snapped. "Show some manners. This is Yuki-Cade, or Yuki. She's new to the village."

Naruto grinned widely at me. "Nice to meetcha, Yuki! I'm Naruto Uzimaki, the next Hokage!"

I gave him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well, Yuki, this is the apartment," Shizune said motioning towards the small building across the street. It had two stories. "Nobody's staying in it at the moment so you can have the entire thing to yourself."

"Thanks," I said smiling as Shizune handed me the keys.

"Hey, Yuki," Naruto said. "Can I show you around?"

I nodded. "If you want to."

Shizune said good bye to us and headed back to Tsunade's office.

Naruto began leading me down the road. I memorized what building my apartment was so that I could find it later. Naruto pointed out small shops and houses. I tried to remember the names of each one, but they were so foreign and strange that I just couldn't.

A girl with pink hair cut just above her shoulder and blue-green eyes approached us later on during Naruto's tour. Her headband was on her head holding her hair back all except for her chin-length, layered bangs. She wore mostly pink.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto greeted with enthusiasm.

Hello Naruto. Who's your frie"-

"This is Yuki-Cade!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura smiled at me. I smile unsurely back.

"Yuki, this is Haruno Sakura. She's in my ninja squad and my friend."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura," I said bowing my head respectfully.

Sakura abruptly pulled me off to the side. "He hasn't been acting stupid has he?" she asked behind her hand looking at Naruto.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Aww, Sakura! I'm not stupid!"

"H comes back three days ago after _two years _of training with one of the three Legendary Sanin and he hasn't changed a bit!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's still his old, immature self!"

I covered my mouth as I giggled. It wasn't fake or forced at all. Maybe I should act like my old self here. Like I was before incident and if it never happened. I think I could manage that.

Naruto glared at us, but when Sakura started to laugh along Naruto broke into laughter as well.

"Boy, Yuki, you can sure make a guy laugh," Naruto said clutching his side.

Wiping a tear off of her cheek, Sakura agreed.

Naruto continued his tour with Sakura tagging along. She added things that he had forgotten or just to annoy him. They got into small fights which all resulted in Sakura winning.

As the sun was setting Sakura yawned loudly. "Well, that's it for me. I have to get home. I'll see you guys around."

Naruto and I nodded and said good night.

Naruto walked with me back to my apartment.

"Thanks for showing me around, Naruto. I appreciate it," I said after I had unlocked the door to my apartment.

Naruto settled his hand behind his head and closed his eyes. "Sure, no problem! I'll have to take you around tomorrow and introduce you to everyone."

I laughed. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night!"

"G' night, Yuki! Nice meeting you!" Naruto said before running of down the street causing some people walking along the streets to shout in complaint as the orange suited ninja ran by.

I smiled to myself as I walked inside, but then stopped. I laughed inwardly. My cheeks hurt from showing so much emotion in one day. I wasn't used to it. Then something made my frown deepen. Would I really have to kill all of these good people? Nah, best not to worry about it now, I though laying down on the mat upstairs. I felt nice to finally act my age and make friends. I hadn't done that since before my village had been destroyed.

_Perhaps making friends was my downfall…_


	4. Chapter 3

AD: Hey, all. Here's the new chapter of Snake's Assassin. Ugh, I so sick. It's a pain, but I'll do the best I can for you readers out there. Sorry I haven't been updating very much. School finals and such…but all that's finally OVER! Yes! It's SUMMER VACA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Snake's Assassin**

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up and washed my hair. Out of my bag I grabbed a bottle of hair dye. A half an hour later, 6:30, I heard a knock on the door on the floor below. I wrapped my hair in a towel and went to answer it.

"Naruto?" I asked answering the door.

"Uh, h-hey, Yuki!"

"Wow, you came early," I said letting him in.

"Yeah! I'm an early riser. Sorry, I though you'd be ready."

"Well, I'll just be a sec. I need to dry my hair."

Naruto grinned and plopped down onto the couch which was right across from the bathroom. I left the door open so that I could talk to him. I dug out the hair dryer I was fortunate enough to have brought with me. Naruto stared wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked staring at his reflection in the mirror instead of turning around to face him. I gasped then snapped my mouth shut. I was only wearing my black tank top with very short black shorts with fishnet leggings underneath. But, thankfully, that wasn't what Naruto commented on.

"Your hair…I thought it was white yesterday."

"Yes, it was, but I wanted to dye it black. I don't know why. I guess something new for the new start."

A minute later my hair was dry. I shut the door and quickly changed into the same type of clothes that I wore yesterday. Then I went into the room Naruto was sitting in.

Naruto jumped up. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and followed an extremely hyper Naruto out the door. As we walked down the almost vacant streets I took time to take in the sights. I had to memorize the area's layout.

"So who are we visiting?" I asked as I looked at the many buildings.

"My age group, I guess. My friends!"

"Ok," I sighed. This was going to be a very long day. Who wasn't friend with this kid? He was so friendly, how did he make a living as a ninja all this time without being killed or something? "Who's first?"

"Let's see here…" Naruto stopped walking. An eyebrow rose as I stopped as well. He tapped his chin in thought. "You've already met Sakura and…well…" His face fell, but it didn't affect his mood for long. His eyes were soon bright once more. "Come on!" he exclaimed pulling my arm so that I was forced to follow him at a run. "We can see Bushy Brows!"

My jaw almost dropped. I did _not_ like the sound of this guy's name.

AD: Sorry for the shortness. I just haven't updated for a very long time. I guess I kinda want all the meetings to be in one chapter. So think of this one like a filler. I just wanted to get a story up. I'll type as fast as I can to get the next chapter up. See ya then!


	5. Chapter 4

**AD: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this story in a very long time. So I decided that I do it now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Yuki!**

**Snake's Assassin**

Chapter 4

"This is the training area," Naruto said showing me a clearing with three thick, wooden logs wedged into the ground. In the middle was a boy maybe around Naruto's age with a black bobbed haircut and wearing a green jumpsuit with a green overtop and a leaf village headband around his forehead. I cringed at the sight of him. Worst of all he had eyebrows as big as furry caterpillars just above his large eyes.

"Who is that?" I questioned Naruto never taking my eyes off of the boy who was busying himself by doing pushups.

"That's Rock Lee," Naruto said. "Hey Bushy Brows!" he now shouted over at the boy.

I slapped my forehead. "Why did you call him over?" I hissed as Lee started running over.

"I want you to meet him," Naruto insisted as he waved at Lee. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Naruto, it is such a beautiful day for training, is it not?"

"Sure is Lee! I would join you but I'm showing Yuki here around the village."

"Excellent!" Lee exclaimed punching his fist in the air, "The power of youth shines brightly in us all!"

My jaw dropped as Naruto laughed nervously.

Suddenly, Lee bowed to me taking my hands in his. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuki, eyes as beautiful as the sky, hair as beautiful as the night!" I blushed fiercely at his compliment.

"Nice to meet you, too, Lee."

Thankfully, Naruto sensed the awkwardness in my words.

"Well, we won't interrupt your training any longer. See ya Lee!"

"Yes, I best be back at work. I will see you late, Yuki," Lee said saluting promptly.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you." I said this time allowing myself to be tugged by Naruto.

We ran through the forest that surrounded the clearing and back to the village. Once we were at the entrance we slowed down to a walk.

"Where next?" I asked Naruto.

"Let's see the rest of Lee's squad, Neji and Tenten."

"Sounds good to me."

We found the rest of Lee's squad at the Hyuuga's place. Both of us bowing politely we asked for Neji and Tenten. We were shown out back were they were training. The girl, Tenten, was throwing many ninja weapons at the targets on the trees and rocks. Neji was leaning against a tree watching her.

Tenten wore her chocolate brown hair up in two buns on top of her head and her eyes were the same color as her hair, and though they were soft and kind, she had one hell of an aim. Neji had long very dark brown hair and silver eyes that I had found all Hyuugas had these eyes. It was probably some kind of kekke genkai. I would look into that later. Both wore mostly white.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten." Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto," Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hello," Neji added smoothly not looking at us.

"Neji," Tenten scolded, "Naruto's brought someone with him."

"Hmph," was all Neji said but he still turned around to look at me.

Tenten glared at him before grinning at me. "Anyway, as you heard from Naruto, my name's Tenten."

"I'm Yuki," I said.

Tenten glanced over her shoulder at Neji. "That's Neji," she said, "He's not a social kind of person."

I smiled understandingly. I eyed Neji secretly to make sure he wouldn't catch me looking at him.

"Hey Yuki?" Naruto asked pulling on my sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

My eyes immediately left Neji as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said too quickly, "Let's go."

As we found ourselves walking down the streets of Konoha again. Suddenly I stopped clutching my stomach as it made an embarrassing grumbling noise.

"You hungry, huh?" Naruto asked his eyes closed with his face in a cheerful smile.

I blushed and nodded.

"Come on! I know this great place where we can get some lunch. We might even find someone there. Follow me!"

I sighed and followed him. We finally arrived at a small restaurant called Itchiraku's Ramen. Naruto held the flaps up for me. I nodded my thanks. We sat down on the stools at the counter. Naruto ordered for the two of us. I looked to my right to see two guys and a girl sitting eating their lunch while stealing glances over at me.

"Hey Naruto," I whispered while covering my mouth with my hand. "Do you know those guys over thee?" I continued motioning my head to the three.

Naruto looked where I pointed and broke into a grin. I groaned. _More _people he obviously was friends with.

Seeing that Naruto had noticed them, the one boy smiled lazily. "Hey Naruto, figured chances were pretty high that you'd be here, too."

"Naruto! Is that your girlfriend?" the girl asked pointing at me. I could feel my eye twitch.

"Who? Yuki? Nah, she's just new to the village and I'm showing her around. Yuki, this is Yamanka Ino." The blonde haired girl with the bright blue eyes and a very long bang covering her right eye smiled and waved, she wore mostly purple. "That's Akimichi Chouji." A rather plump guy grinned at me he had bushy reddish brown hair. "And that's Nara Shikamaru." The boy who had spoken first simply grunted in response. His head along with his black hair looked like a pineapple. This made my eyebrows rise. His dark brown eyes looked at me boredly.

"Pleasure to meet you," I murmured.

The group mumbled something along those same lines.

Finally, our food came and I ate as I watched Naruto and Chouji eat bowl after bowl of ramen as if they had lived through a three year famine. Also out of the corner of my eye I watched Shikamaru poke at his food uninterested in it. Before I knew it, the group was standing up and paying for their food.

"Bye," I said quietly as I continued to watch Naruto eat.

"See ya," Shikamaru following Chouji and Ino muttered.

I bit my lip. I hadn't expected him to reply. I was still kinda thinking about it when Naruto waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Yuki? You ready to meet the last group?"

"Sure."

We found the last squad wondering the streets like we were. Naruto introduced me to them.

"Hey guys, this is Yuki, she's new."

"Obviously," said one of the guys, "I've seen her around before." His he shoulder-high white dog smelled my hair, growling slightly with interest.

"Anyway, Yuki that's Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru." Akamaru barked loudly.

"Yo," Kiba said. He wore all black. He had short brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and upside down red triangles on each cheek. Kiba had a wolfish appearance about him.

"He's Aburame Shino," Naruto whispered pointing to the other guy. Shino had almost every inch of his body covered up. The hood of the green, unzipped jacket was up just barely hiding his dark brown hair. He wore black glasses over his eyes. I didn't like the looks of this character. "And her name's Hyuuga Hinata." I saw a pretty girl wearing a purple jacket and black pants with waist length violet hair with bangs just above her silver eyes.

"H-hello…" she said in a quiet shy voice.

"Hey," I said. I realized her name sounded familiar. "Are you perhaps related to Hyuuga Neji in any way?"

"H-hai, we're cousins."

"Cool," I said. _They are nothing alike. Neji's cool and Hinata's quiet and shy._ "Well, it was it was nice meeting all of you, but I think I'd better be on my way home. Thanks for showing me around today, Naruto."

"Uh, no prob. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I've walking around all day, I'd be stupid if I couldn't find my way around by now."

"K, well I guess I'll see you later."

The four left said their farewells before going their separate ways.

The minute I entered my house I slammed the door shut leaning my back against it and locking it. I made my way to my room. I kneeled at the low desk and pulled out a few pieces of paper. On them I began to write down everyone who I met today's name and a short description. I did this with a heavy heart. When it was finished I rolled it up and tied it shut. Then I let out two whistles. Within seconds, my hawk, Ito, appeared in the window. He flew in and landed gracefully on my shoulder. I tied the papers to his left talon.

"Take to Lord Orochimaru," I whispered not wanting anyone outside to hear. His name was too dangerous to say aloud here. Ito's little head nodded and flew off. He was so fast that I doubted anyone would pay much attention or even catch sight of him. He was trained to stay out of sight while flying.

Sighing with a heavy weight on my chest I lay on my mat. Before darkness touched the skies I was asleep dreaming dangerous dreams of the night I would receive the order from Orochimaru.


	6. Chapter 5

**AD: Hey everyone, here's chapter three! This is gonna be interesting, I hardly know what I'm gonna type. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

I woke suddenly to something cold pressed firmly to my neck. A dagger of ice formed swiftly in my hand as I raised it to protect myself. There was an evil chuckle in the inky blackness of my room and the pressure on my throat vanished.

"I like to see you always alert, my dear," the same evil voice said.

I sat up slowly, eying the snakelike eyes before me. A small flame lit up between us.

"Have you received my report, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked respectfully.

"I have, and I must say, it was nothing we didn't already know."

I cast my eyes downward. "My apologies," I replied stiffly.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, no, my dear; if it is anyone's fault let it be mine." I knew he didn't truly mean that. "I should have showed you the information that we already have gathered. Though you have been doing quite well with such little info."

"Thank you, my lord," I said bowing low.

"Your acting is most impressive. Who would've thought you could have these young fools so thoroughly blinded by your performances."

I could not meet his strict gaze. He seemed to already sense my weakness. Had he been spying on me? Orochimaru appeared directly in front of me. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him out of the corner of my eyes as he studied the one side of my face.

"Do not _dare _fail me, Yuki. Your throat will be sliced before you know it if you do." He brought his lips to my ear and hissed, "And I can assure you, it will not be a pretty sight." He reached up with the knife in his hand and cut off a piece of my black hair. Then, he was gone.

**AD: I'm sorry for the shortness of it. I just wanted to place Orochimaru and his threat in there to have Yuki a little confused on what to do. Hoped you liked it all the same. And what's a good story without a little romance? Tell me in your reviews who you think Yuki will fall for! Thanks! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AD: Well, I decided that if I'm gonna start updating some of my stories that I should try to get some of this one typed. I really like. Of course there's a reason I chose this one. I've been trying to get back on track with watching Naruto Shippuden and I remembered I had a story on here and I wanted to type it. So here goes nothing.**

**Anyway, I got one review with a guess. (If you don't remember, it was who you'd think Yuki would fall for.) Sasuke or Naruto. But I gotta say no to both. (I kinda wanna do some Sakura and Naruto) It's someone that she met two chapters ago. You might guess during this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

The following morning, Naruto stopped by explaining that he had to go to the Sand Village for a mission with Sakura and Kakashi. So having nothing to do, I went sightseeing on my own. I wasn't really looking around; for once I needed to be alone with my thoughts. What Orochimaru had said actually really scared me. I always only cared for myself…and that's what I should do. I didn't even know these people. I've only been here for a couple of days. I need to stop interacting with everyone and just do my job. This was actually my first time I was actually thinking about it.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I bumped into someone. Without looking up at him, I apologized swiftly:

"I'm so sorry." I wasn't usually this clumsy.

"Hmph."

I looked up to see one of the guys I met yesterday. Shikamaru was it?

"Sorry," I muttered again walking around him.

I was only a few feet away when I heard him calling out to me.

"Hey, wait up."

I looked over my shoulder to see him walking up to me slouched over slightly with his hands dug deep in his pockets. One eyebrow rose in question.

"Yes?" I questioned turning around fully.

He shrugged. "I'm supposed to be waiting for Ino while she shops. A guy's worst nightmare."

"I bet it is," I said laughing. "So the reason you're walking with me is..?"

He shrugged again. "I feel that I need to get to know you. I'm a very strategic guy. I need to know my peers' strengths and weaknesses."

"Well that's an interesting reason," I replied frowning. "I don't really see how you'd learn anything about by strengths by walking with me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and keep walking. I'm trying to get out of shopping remember? Man, women are so troublesome," he groaned.

My eyebrows rose, but I turned around and continued walking with Shikamaru at my side.

"It seems like a lot of us are on missions," Shikamaru muttered almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked catching his grumbling and looking over at him.

Shikamaru kept his eyes straight ahead. "Neji's squad is planned to leave tomorrow to back up Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei. It seems the Akatsuki are attacking the Sand Village."

I frowned. I had heard of the Akatsuki from Orochimaru. He used to be part of them. "Why would they be going to the Sand Village?" There had to be something that they wanted there.

"The Kazekage is a jinchuriki (sp?). There's a rumor that they're going after those."

I smiled grimly. Hopefully, Orochimaru hadn't heard of this yet.

"Anyway, Kiba's squad is heading out on a mission as well. Man, even my own squad, Ino, Chouji, and Asuma Sensei, are leaving soon, too."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm stuck judging the upcoming Chuunin exams," Shikamaru sighed kicking a rock as he walked.

"At least that's interesting. I haven't been given any assignments," I said watching as he continued to kick the rock.

"You'll get one eventually. You are new," he said with a shrug.

We walked around for a while not saying anything. I was about to bring up something to talk about when I realized that we were back in front of the clothing store where I had first bumped into Shikamaru.

"Well, I'd better go before Ino realizes I left her," Shikamaru sighed coming to a stop. "She's so troublesome…"

"So, learn anything interesting?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and bringing up our first topic.

One of Shikamaru's eyebrows rose. "I didn't have much to work with," he replied with a smirk.

I frowned at him, my eyebrows furrowing.

He shrugged. "What can I say? We talked facts. Maybe you're eager to do your part for the village?"

I cocked my head to the side confused. Then, I remembered saying, almost complaining, about not having any work so far. "Well, if that's considered 'something', good for you." I spotted Ino coming out of the shop.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Shikamaru said seeing Ino as well.

"Shikamaru!" she sang coming over. She handed the three bags she carried to Shikamaru who sighed and accepted them.

"Troublesome," I heard him mutter under his breath, but Ino didn't.

"Oh, Shikamaru, you wouldn't believe this outfit I found in there," Ino exclaimed. I shut her out as she continued with all of the details. I looked over to see that Shikamaru was pretending to pay attention with a bored looking expression on his face.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" I asked him out of the corner of my mouth.

He was caught off guard and looked at me with his eyes wide. Ino saw this and looked at me as well.

"Oh, hello, Yuki! How are you? I didn't see you there for a moment," she said before going back to talking with Shikamaru who pretended to listen.

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru whispered harshly to me not looking away from Ino. "I wouldn't be caught dead dating her. Uh, no offense to her, of course, it's just…Women are so troublesome… Why'd you ask?"

I covered a laugh with my hand. "Well, she wanted to know if I was Naruto's girlfriend when I met you guys. So I was just wondering. Besides, you are carrying her shopping bags."

Shikamaru sighed angrily and was about to reply when Ino unknowingly cut in.

"Anyways, Shikamaru, I wanted to stop by that one shop down the street before it gets dark," she said looking at the sky. Seeing Shikamaru's pained frustrated expression, she smiled nervously and quickly added, "Only for a minute, I promise!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Sure, sure, whatever. What a drag…"

"See you guys later," I said as Ino already started walking in the other direction.

"Bye!" she called looking over her shoulder and waving before motioning Shikamaru to hurry.

"See you around," he said giving me a crooked smile before shoving one hand into his pocket and turning to follow Ino. "I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh."

I turned away and began walking back to my apartment. I had that report to write to Orochimaru. Once I had unlocked the door to my apartment I headed upstairs and wrote everything that Orochimaru would hopefully find useful. If I didn't get something good to him soon he would definitely call me off the mission and punish me, probably something along the lines of receiving information quicker. But Shikamaru was right; a lot of the guys I met the other day had gone out on missions. They would by my best bet in getting the information Orochimaru was looking for.

I whistled for Ito. I spotted him zip out of a tree a few blocks away. He was like a black arrow being shot. In a matter of seconds he landed on the desk in front of me. While attaching the report to his leg I remembered how we first met. Just after mastering my kekke genkai Orochimaru told me that I had inherited my father's talent of Summoning. Ito was the first I ever summoned. From that day forward, he was my partner and never left my side.

Done tying the report, I nodded to him and once again he took flight and was out of sight in a minute. Orochimaru would receive it soon enough.

With the report done, I got ready for bed.

I sat up suddenly gasping for breath, a kunai already in my hand from the sleeve of the large sweatshirt I wore to be. I clutched it tightly scanning the dark room for the disturbance, maybe Orochimaru. I sighed when I found that there was no one and slid the kunai back into its holder on my arm. I fell back onto the mat wondering what had woken me. I brought a hand to my forehead and realized I was dripping sweat. Then I remembered the dream I had been having.

The village had been on fire and everyone I had met had been killed. What was the worst part was the blood flying everywhere, onto the walls and floors and even me, though I was pretty sure I hadn't been doing the killing. I actually hadn't done anything.

_Why? _I wondered. _What exactly would I have done? Gone along with the killers or protect my new friends? _I shook my head fiercely. _They're hardly my friends._

I started breathing deeply to calm myself down flipped over onto my back to try and sleep.

"_You're out of practice, Yuki."_

I sat up again, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. It had been Orochimaru's voice. Come to think of it, he had been the one attacking the village. The last person he stood over was Lady Tsunade with me right beside her. Would I have been next?

I grounded my teeth and stood up. The voice, whether he was really spying on me or not, was right. I needed to start training, now rather than later. I looked at the clock as I got ready. Only three in the morning. I needed the early start.

**AD: Sorry for stopping short…I was going to have her training, but I don't have the time to type it. I'm leaving for vacation tonight so I wanted to get at least one chapter of this up. Also, I've been thinking of who I want to pair Yuki up with. It'll either be from this chapter or someone who'll be introduced soon, but hasn't yet! What do you guys think? Hopefully you can all guess who I'm talking about (not Sasuke XD). If you guys really need an obvious hint: He'll soon be a member of Team Kakashi.**

**See everyone next week hopefully! I'm looking forward to a lot (hopefully) of reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AD: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got back from vacation without it done then I got really sick. At first it looked like mono, but it ended up being a really bad infection in my throat that lasted longer than usual. Now, about the story, I've decided to not write it in first-person anymore. I wanted to add some other peoples' thoughts around Yuki so I hope that's all right. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

"Um, Shikamaru," Ino began hesitantly after Yuki had left, "what do you think of, ah, Yuki?"

"Hmm," Shikamaru shrugged as they began walking down the street. _She's different. Everything seems so much of a strain to her. Even just talking with her I could just feel it. Her eyes, too, were off. They were hard and critical, but didn't display any type of emotion. The color…that type of blue isn't natural. To say plainly, she's no open book. Why was she here anyway? _"She's fine, I guess," Shikamaru continued after a slight pause, choosing not to voice his thoughts.

Ino sighed. Know Shikamaru, he probably already was piecing the information together. He would tell her when he had the most of it figured out. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know that's not what you really think," Ino teased.

"And I know I'm not held responsible to what happens to your clothes," Shikamaru lazily replied holding up the shopping bags he held for Ino threateningly. "Just drop it, Ino."

Ino huffed angrily at her new purchases being threatened, especially by the guy who was supposed to be holding them for her.

Yuki slid open the door that led to the space behind her apartment. Her eyes widened when she saw the large fenced-in space. There was a tree in the far left with a koi pond beneath it. Yuki stepped down the wooden entre that attached to the apartment and set down the logs that she had just gathered. She pulled out a kunai and sat on the edge of the entre grabbing the first wooden log. First up was carving a wooden dummy. Along with the dummy she made a staff that it could hang from to allow her to practice. With a different log she made more staffs and threw them close to the pond.

Yuki then started making the pond larger. Without anyone taking care of them, the pond's fish had died long ago. She also made the middle deeper. Finally, she painted targets on the last log which she firmly placed in the middle of the yard.

She wiped the slight sweat from her brow and started her new training with sprints around her new training yard. Taijutsu with the wooden dummy followed. _Now comes the part that even I have trouble with, something I must perfect, _Yuki thought giving the dummy one last kick to the head, _two things actually._

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Yuki went over to the pond. It was time to work on her chakra control. She kicked up one of the staffs at her feet and caught it with her hands. Throwing it into the middle of the pond where it stood perfectly straight, she jumped and landed on it, this was the easy part. Yuki tested the staff to make sure that she was making it stable enough. Nodding, pleased, Yuki jumped high into the sky, doing several twists and turns in the process, she fell back to the staff, a very tiny target in her mind, headfirst with one palm out stretched. With a subtle _thud_, Yuki grabbed the staff and held herself perfectly still. She gritted her teeth as sweat started running down her face and dripping into the pound. The other, idol, hand was clenched into a fist at her side.

Yuki sighed, _might as well get comfortable_. She closed her eyes and tried to make her mind as calm as possible, focusing all of her chakra into her hand, through the staff, and bottom keeping it on the surface of the water.

The rough end of the staff dug into her palm, making the blood of a shallow cut run down and into the pond below. Yuki bit her lip and forced everything to the back of her mind where she forced herself to ignore the messages her body was trying to send her.

**Your arm hurts.**

…_._

**Your hand hurts**_._

…_shu-_

**It's bleeding, too.**

_*Pant*….shut…*pant*_

**Your body's stiff.**

**Your back hurts.**

…_shut…it…_

**You don't really want to train.**

…_I…have to…_

**Your hand…**

_Shut up…_

Yuki winced and forced herself _not _to put her other hand on the staff.

**If you can't even fight through this pain…**

_**SHUT UP, DAMNIT!**_

A kunai slid into her free hand and she gripped the blade as it bit down into the muscle of her thumb.

"I can work through this and more," she muttered to herself.

Finally, Yuki slowly lowered herself by bending her arm and gripped a little lower down with her other hand; the kunai had been dropped into the pound. After a few more minutes of this, she pushed off and landed in the grass, catching the staff before it could fall into the water.

Though panting hard, Yuki suddenly broke into a grin. She had completed her first workout in Konoha. Yuki had nothing to worry about. She wouldn't let herself get soft. Shading her eyes, she looked beyond the trees outside of her yard and saw that the sun was just appearing over the horizon. Her gaze changed to her palms. It was time to go bandage them up.

A few days later, Yuki approached Konoha's entrance upon hearing the return of Naruto and Sakura. She smiled when she saw her two friends along with Neji and his squad.

"Hey Yuki, good to see ya again!" Naruto called waving.

Yuki jogged over. "I'm guessing your mission was a success?"

Naruto smiled one of his foxy grins and threw his arms behind his head. "You bet!" His face fell. "Well, except for Kakashi-sensei…"

She looked over to see Kakashi being held piggyback by a man who looked like an older version of Lee. "How was he injured?" Yuki asked taking a step away from the man in the green jumpsuit warily.

"That's not what I meant. He had to be carried all the way from Suna on Gai-Sensei's back," Naruto explained.

Yuki looked from the man, Gai, back to Naruto. Gai was currently telling something to Lee who was scribbling away furiously on a notepad, tears strangely running down his cheeks.

"Quick, let's go check in with Lady Tsunade!" Gai cried.

"Uh, shouldn't we take Kakashi-sensei to the hospital first?" Sakura suggested eying Kakashi warily.

"Correct! Then we will see Lady Tsunade!"

Yuki watched as the group made their way over to the hospital.

**AD: I kinda wanted to add more, but I came to a block and didn't know what to add. Any helpful ideas? And what do you guys think about Yuki and Shikamaru?**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't really have anything to say. It's summer…a bit of free time here…a break there… No excuses though and no promises…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

Yuki paced back and forth in her room with Ito's sharp eyes following her every move. She paused and met Ito's gaze. She longed for his conversation but he barely ever obliged. He complained it hurt his throat. Yuki resumed her pacing, walking to her bed and back to her desk on the other side of the room.

The thing that was troubling was the fact that Orochimaru had sent her a message requesting her presence at his current hideout. Looking over the map again, Yuki saw that he had moved during the past week. It was now in a type of desert area.

What was she supposed to tell Lady Tsunade? She could be summoned for a mission any day now. Yuki had gone through so much trouble of getting the Hokage to trust her, but what if this ruined everything?

Her eyes snapped to the desk when they caught movement. Ito was poking through the letter Orochimaru had sent her.

"Here," he grunted picking up a smaller note in his beak and holding it out for Yuki.

Frowning, Yuki accepted the piece of paper. "Thanks," she mumbled as her eyes scanned over it.

Yuki's frown deepened when she was finished. "So he wants me to tell Tsunade that I'm visiting an old Sensei of mine?" She rolled her eyes. "How true."

"Will you be going then?" Ito asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes," Yuki sighed getting out a piece of parchment.

"_I will be there within five days."_

Yuki rolled up the reply before tying it to Ito's leg. Nodding, he zipped out the window.

Hearing a knock on her door, Yuki exited her bedroom and went to answer it. "Good morning, Naruto," she greeted seeing the smiling shinobi.

"Hey Yuki," Naruto said quickly grabbing Yuki's hand and dragging her out of her house. "Listen, you aren't going on any missions any time soon, are you?"

"Um, no," Yuki answered taking back her hand and walking alongside Naruto, "why?"

Naruto's blue eyes brightened. "Because I need another person for the mission Grandma Tsunade is send Sakura and me on. Will you come?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I won't be able to make it. I just got a letter from my old Sensei saying that he wants to see me again. I wish I could help you, especially since I haven't been on a mission yet."

Naruto sighed with disappointment. "Darn, well thanks anyway. I still have Kiba and his squad to ask. If worse comes to worse, I can always ask Shikamaru, he's sure to help me out."

"What mission are you and Sakura going on anyway?"

A determined look caught fire in his eyes. "We got a clue to where Sasuke could be."

Yuki almost tripped over her feet, but quickly covered it up. _Sasuke? You mean, Sasuke's from _this _village?_ Yuki had met Sasuke only once, almost three years ago. After first meeting him, she made sure to keep out of his way. She barely knew him, but she did know the lengths Orochimaru had went through to get his claws on his 'precious' Sasuke.

"Who is Sasuke?" Yuki asked once she had recovered her voice. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied softly. "He left the village a little more than two years ago. He was my teammate…and my friend. I swore to Sakura that I would bring him back. I promised then and I stand by it now. I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Yuki stared at Naruto. _He's crazy. To be going after someone years later. This kid…he's different…_

Naruto peered at her closely. "What?"

Yuki sighed inwardly and looked away. _He gives Sasuke too much credit. There's no changing Sasuke's mind, that's for sure. _"Nothing."

While Yuki headed towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto went off in search of his friends. She followed the hallways that Kakashi had led her down her first day in Konoha. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Yuki was about to knock on the door when Tsunade's voice caught her ears. Frowning, she leaned against the door, putting her ear against the crack.

"-but you cannot impose any more restrictions on him. So long as Naruto remains in one place, the Leaf is in danger. Sooner or later, the Akatsuki will come for him."

Yuki gasped silently and leaned in closer.

"In the Hidden Sand Village incident, they headed straight for the Jinchuriki, Gaara. Even though, supposedly, he was in the safest location in the village." Tsunade paused. Yuki was now completely pressed up against the wall in anticipation. "And if they come after Naruto? You can bet the Akatsuki will be just as brutal as they were then. And at the end of the day, that would put the Leaf Village in danger as well."

The long silence that followed made Yuki's skin itch.

"But if Naruto stays on the move, the enemy will have a tough time figuring out what he's up to and how to get him. Let's not forget, he is a boy with talent. He's a fine ninja and a great asset to the Leaf."

A man with a deep voice grunted. "I expected much more from you, Tsunade. You call yourself Hokage?"

A loud stomp made Yuki jump away from the door suddenly, her heart racing. She watched the door with wide eyes wanting to see through to the other side.

"Look! I'm trying to find a compromise here, too, damnit!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't be sure that Naruto won't be taken by the Akatsuki!" the man shot back. "And if they do get control of the Ninetails. Tell me what guarantees you can make that such a horrific tragedy will never come to pass!"

This silence was even longer than the last. Yuki could almost feel the flames of anger subside. When Tsunade spoke again, she was quieter.

"He won't fail," she whispered, her voice thick with memories. "They won't get Naruto. If there's anything I believe in, it's him."

"And," an older lady started, talking for the first time from what Yuki had heard, "if your judgment turns out to be mistaken? Well, what then?"

"Look, if I've endangered the Leaf…or the Land of Fire, then, I swear as the Fifth Hokage, I will protect them with all my might and, if need be, my very own life."

"Very well then," the man finally said. "If you feel that strongly about all this, do as you see fit." He paused and Yuki could feel intangible victory emitting from Tsunade. "However…" Everything seemed to wash away with that one word. "As a compromise, you will use the shinobi _we _select for the additional members of Naruto's four man squad."

Tsunade sighed. "Agreed," she said at last.

"It is not appropriate for little girls to eavesdrop."

Yuki whirled around to see an elderly man with black hair mostly covered with bandages. He hobbled along with a cane so Yuki had no idea why she hadn't heard him approach. She stepped away from the door to allow him enter as she heard the woman inside.

"Dansou, please enter."

As the man entered, Yuki mumbled an apology only he heard as she leaned against the wall so as not to be seen bay anyone inside.

"It's been a long time, Princess Tsunade."

That was all Yuki allowed herself to hear as she rushed down the hallway silently. She could no longer risk any other unexpected visitors to catch her waiting suspiciously outside the Hokage's room. For now, she would wait for the guests to leave before she saw Tsunade. She sat against a nearby tree so that she would know when the cost was clear. To occupy herself until then, Yuki pulled out a brush, ink, and a piece of paper that she carried with her. It seemed as though it had come in use today.

Yuki copied down every word of what she had heard, determined not to leave a single detail out. When she was finished, Ito flew to her shoulder without being called. Yuki noticed that his feathers were slightly damp with sweat.

"Another message so soon?" he questioned as he stuck out his leg.

"Something came up," Yuki replied as she rolled up the note and tied it to his leg. He cocked his head in a silent question that Yuki couldn't ignore. "Hopefully, some solid information at last." She looked up as the elders left. "But now I have to go. "

Ito cried out once before lifting off her shoulder and disappearing from view.

Yuki got to her feet and entered the building once more. This time, she didn't hear anything but the scratches of a brush from inside. She knocked before anything could come up this time.

"Come in," Lady Tsunade called from inside.

Yuki entered and she found that Tsunade was alone at her desk with a scroll in front of her. She looked up with one eyebrow raised, the only sign that she was at all surprised by Yuki's visit.

"Oh, it's you, Yuki. I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else," she said as she put the finishing touches on the scroll.

Yuki bowed respectfully. "Lady Tsunade, I came to ask if I might be able to go to my old Sensei. I received word from him last night that he wanted to see me again. I feel really bad asking this, after all, you haven't even sent me on a mission yet…"

Tsunade shook her head. "That would be my fault, Yuki. I've just been so busy with team Kakashi's…situation that I had completely forgotten. To make it up to you, I'll allow you to go to your old sensei."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Yuki said with a smile.

Tsunade looked up at her with a strange look on her face. "Didn't you say everyone in your village was killed?"

"Hai, my sensei had left years before that. My parents took up my training after he left the village," Yuki explained making sure she didn't talk to fast. The question had just barely set her off guard.

Tsunade nodded, buying the lie. "I'll have work for you once you return. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Yuki repeated and left the room.

She had just taken a few steps down the hall when she heard noise coming from Tsunade's room. Silently, Yuki moved back to her position she had taken only an hour or so ago.

"I heard it was a matter of great urgency," a different male voice said, younger than last time.

"I assume you know why you've been summoned here."

"I have a general idea," he replied.

"Kakashi's out and I want you to take over his team," Tsunade explained.

"It would be an honor to work in Kakashi's stead, milady."

"Now this isn't an ANBU Black Ops mission. You're going on a regular assignment. So you can take off the mask. I'll give you a codename. During the mission you'll be known as Yamato."

Yuki could hear as the man took off his mask.

"Yes, I understand."

"One more thing," Tsunade started, "team Kakashi will be getting a new face in its ranks, from the Foundation, the Black Ops training division."

"Really? The Foundation?" the man asked sounding intrigued.

"However…"

"Yes, milady?"

"Keep a very close eye on him. Study his every move," she whispered.

"And…the reason for this?" Yamato questioned.

"This additional recruit was recommended by a man named Dansou. Not only is Dansou a member of the Hawk Faction, a group that once opposed the Third Hokage, he was behind a separate detail within Black Ops, a training division known only as the Foundation. Dansou was the one who founded the division. I'm sure you've at least have heard his name before." There was a pause. "Though the Foundation has since been dissolved and Dansou removed from power, I…I can't help but to be suspicious of his motives."

"Perhaps you're worrying too much, milady."

There was a long pause. Yuki stayed, hoping Tsunade would further explain her suspicions.

"Never mind," she said at last. "Meet up with the rest of your team immediately."

"Right away," Yamato said before vanishing. Frowning, Yuki did the same.

She appeared back in her room where she stayed until it was dark out, a new report written.

**This chapter took a while to write and it also was a lot of work. I hope you guys liked it. It was longer, too. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Surprised I'm still at this? I know I am. It is actually fun and I look forward to writing more. Though I guess I deserved no reviews for the last update. Hopefully some this chapter? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Yuki was packed and ready to go as the midnight hour came. She left her apartment with her bag thrown over her shoulder. She felt into her pocket and found the map that Orochimaru had sent with his last letter, summoning her. Only a few hours ago, Yuki had spotted Naruto and Sakura leaving the village. He must've found an extra member for his team. She remembered him asking if she could. The one must've been the one Tsunade had gotten from the Black Ops, Yamato. The other boy with black hair she didn't realize. She could only guess that he was from Dansou. Apparently Naruto didn't care for the pale skinned ninja since he kept shooting him glares as the exited the village.

"Everything's clear," Ito said in his quiet voice as he shot past her ear.

Yuki nodded as she approached the village exit gate. She jumped up and landed on a tree branch. Using her chakra control she leapt from branch to branch as Ito flew above her. She looked up at him, her feet still carrying her along.

"You said it'd be about three days to get there?" she questioned.

"Four at the pace you're going," Ito joked.

Yuki scowled at him before they both quickened their pace. She figured her endurance was as good as ever. She would travel until the sun rose. Hopefully, she could get through the remainder of the day with limited stops and still have time for a longer rest that night.

She sighed as she realized how long she would have to travel with no one to talk to.

"Don't think I'm about to talk to you this entire time," Ito said.

"I didn't think you would," Yuki replied keeping her eyes on the oncoming branches.

It was dawn when they spoke again. Ito soared down beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm wondering if Naruto and Sakura are going near the same place as we are. Naruto did say that he was looking for Sasuke. That would have to involve Orochimaru, right?"

Ito flicked his wings in a shrug.

"Well, I'm just thinking, if we do come encounter them, I'll have to see if I can gather any more useful information for Orochimaru," Yuki explained.

"I seem I might come in use here."

Yuki's eyes flashed. "I hadn't thought about that. Would you fly around and see if they're on the same path?"

"On it," Ito said. "I'll be back midmorning."

Yuki nodded as Ito's speed increased and he was gone in a blink.

Ito sped over the treetops. He spotted a village and a spa. Not too far away, on a forest path, he found the squad Yuki had been interested in. He coasted down lower in order to hear what they were saying, but made lazy circles in order not to draw any unwanted attention. He wanted to give Yuki some information when he returned. Besides, he had until midmorning. The sun had just risen an hour ago.

Before he could catch what they were saying, the brown haired man led the way of the dirt path. Eyes narrowing with interest, Ito followed carefully. Under the shade of the thick trees, it seemed as if hours had past.

He watched amused as he slowly tailed the group. Ito watched as the pink haired girl, who Yuki knew as Sakura, screeched when a large spider appeared beside her.

"Captain Yamato, what's the plan here?" Sakura questioned, her voice distressed. "The path we were on was fine. Where're we going?" She paused. "Captain?" she questioned when Yamato didn't respond.

"Lady Tsunade told you, I'm sure," Yamato replied.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked catching up to them.

"The information Sakura got could actually be a trap," Yamato explained coming to a halt.

Seeing this, Ito perched on a branch not too close to be noticed.

"There's a possibility that the Akatsuki are just playing us. Tenchi Bridge could be nothing but an ambush." He turned to the blonde kid, Naruto. "Naruto, they could be after you here." Naruto and Sakura both gasped.

Naruto muttered something Ito couldn't hear.

"I don't think it's really all that likely, but still, you can never be too careful," Yamato said before turning and walking away. Naruto and Sakura nodded as they followed him. The boy with black hair brought up the rear.

"We'll keep hidden as much as possible until we reach Tenchi Bridge," Yamato continued.

Ito watched as they walked away from where he was perched. He memorized his surroundings before taking flight to find Yuki. They would find this place later that day. Then they would track them down if Yuki wished to learn more. Less than an hour later, Ito had relocated Yuki. He briefly explained all that he had heard.

Yuki stopped at noon. With an apple in hand, she sat down on a thick tree branch. Ito settled close by. Taking a bite out of the apple, her lunch, Yuki mulled over everything Ito had told her.

"Their heading towards Tenchi Bridge?" she asked herself. Ito nodded in confirmation anyway. Yuki took out the map once more and studied it. "It's not necessary to cross it, but it is in the area heading to Orochimaru's lair. Close enough to stop briefly maybe?"

Yuki tried to piece all of the information together. Naruto and Sakura were on a mission to find Sasuke. At least, they had a clue to his whereabouts. Yuki already knew where he was so that put her ahead of them slightly. But what clue had they received that would lead them to Tenchi Bridge? Yuki sighed and rubbed her face as she finished the apple and slipped it into her bag. She might have the answers they were searching for, but she wanted to know what was leading them to Tenchi Bridge which was still a half of a day to an entire day from Orochimaru's hideout.

"You want to see what they're up to?" Ito questioned.

Yuki shook her head slowly. "Not entirely. I would like to, but it would only slow us down. Besides, we have the answer they're looking for. They're just on a mission to get it. I don't see how it concerns us."

"But they're after Sasuke and that concerns Orochimaru which, in the end, concerns you, too."

Yuki didn't say anything but continued to think things over.

"They rest at night," Ito added. "Why don't we find them and see what we can learn?"

She nodded as she stood up. "Sounds like a plan. Let's hurry, though. I'd rather get this _reunion _over with Orochimaru as soon as possible. Especially since Naruto and his squad will be too close for my comfort on their mission."

"You don't want to be found out," Ito said as they started off once more.

"Orochimaru would have my head," was all she muttered.

Flying at their top speeds, Yuki and Ito reached the spot after dark. Ito explained how he had followed them here and pointed out which direction they went. Yuki started tracking and Ito flew off to search ahead. She checked a cave they passed just to be sure they didn't decide to spend the night there. Ito came back and led her to what he had seen. They stopped on a tree branch just before a clearing.

"This doesn't belong here," Yuki mumbled as she saw a huge two story house made completely out of wood.

She jumped to the ground and studied the ground around it, using sight, touch, and chakra.

"The ground's still loose," she commented. "It seems like chakra ran through it, too."

"It appeared here not long ago," Ito added.

Yuki nodded in agreement. Puzzled she could hear voices from inside. "It's late," she murmured mostly to herself. "I would've thought they'd be asleep by now."

"Lucky for you," Ito remarked quietly.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly before jumping and landing silently on the roof outside of the window, glowing from light inside. The windows were tightly closed so, with a frown, she chanced getting closer than she had wanted. Yuki could just barely make out the conversation inside.

"Now then," Yamato was saying. "Let's get to it, shall we? The devils and the details. So here's the missions A to Z. Our one and _only _goal is a _live _capture. The target must not be killed or injured, no matter what. If they are, we lose our one and only source of intelligence. This'll be more difficult than simply taking out the enemy. The mission is a delicate one. That's why I'm taking the lead, but you guys are to be ready as back up. The strategy is simple. I move in and restrain the target. If that should tail, and I enter into a combat situation, we move to plan B. That's your cue to enter into combat mode. You'll enter on my signal alone. Should that second scenario come to pass, we'll be using the buddy system."

"Hm? Buddy System? How do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Every warrior's action will be covered by their partner. The watch word, people, is teamwork. Make sense?" Yamato asked.

"Ohh, yeah, I remember now," Naruto said. Yuki could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling nervously. A nervous laughed confirmed her thoughts.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Sakura mumbled almost to herself though loud enough for Yuki to make out.

"So, this is how we'll be pairing up," Yamato started as Yuki pulled away. Her eyes were heavy and the rest of the conversation didn't interest her. Perhaps it was just her tired mind's excuse for wanting to get some sleep.

Ito noticed this as he led her away from the wooden building. She found herself outside of her intended path along with theirs.

"Maybe tomorrow this will make more sense," Yuki mumbled sleepily referring to the building that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Ito nodded and settled down beside her as she laid back on a thick enough branch.

"Perhaps we should just ignore their mission," Ito commented as he preened himself.

"It has something to do with Orochimaru," Yuki protested weakly.

"I'm sure he has all the answers. You just have to ask when you see him."

Yuki nodded as she rolled over, her back to Ito. It could be possible that Orochimaru knew more about this group of Shinobi than she did. So, mentally, she posted a note to question Orochimaru about all of this. Yuki agreed with Ito. It was time to finish the spying and just get to Orochimaru's hideout.

…**Review please…...?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Not planning on giving up on this story. Really, I'd like to finish it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps if I go a few more, updates would be a bit more frequent than weekly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden or the words I used to display characters in some parts in this chapter and some past ones. I only own Yuki-Cade!**

Yuki traveled through the next day and part of the day after that with no sign of the group she knew had to be traveling not too far away. She made sure she and Ito were out of sight, earshot, and chakra sense. On the third day, she reached Tenchi Bridge an hour before noon. Yuki had pulled ahead of Naruto and the others by waking up earlier this morning.

"No sign of whoever they plan on meeting here," Ito commented.

"It's fine," Yuki replied, "they'll take care of it when they pass by this way. It's none of our concern at this moment."

With that, they crossed the bridge in silence. Ito flew to Yuki's shoulder as they walked. Suddenly, his feathers ruffled up.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked looking at him. "What are you thinking about?"

His golden eyes flicked over to her as his feathers resettled slowly. "Wondering what Orochimaru will think of your mission so far. That one night, not too long ago, you were quite troubled when I returned."

Yuki forced her arms not to curl around her stomach. "I was just worried that he's spying on me."

They finished across the bridge and took to the trees again. Ito left her shoulder to fly close by. He was troubled by his young master. He wished he could do a bit more than carry information back and forth between her and the one who was planning on destroying everything that brought humanity back to Yuki.

"Perhaps it would've been best if I hadn't pretended to have emotions that first day. It seemed to open an entire dam of what I could've felt my entire life if it hadn't been for Orochimaru," Yuki said mostly to herself.

Ito waited to hear more, but Yuki sunk into silence.

Yuki calmed herself and went to the state of mind that had developed from long training hours with Orochimaru. It was where there was only the mission and what she felt mattered nothing. These new feelings of friendship had to shrink and, ultimately, disappear.

The sun was just rising when she finally found the hideout, which looked more like a pile of rocks, the next day. As she neared it slowly, a part of the pile sunk and an entrance appeared. Once she was inside, it closed up behind her leaving her in the thick darkness. Yuki wondered through with Ito once again on her shoulder. He shook ever so slightly. Yuki knew he wasn't as comfortable with Orochimaru as she usually was having grown up under him. He was always a bit nervous to be near him. It was understandable. She would feel the same in front of his presence for the first time. Silently, she ran her hand over his feathered back and his shivers slowed even more so that she could barely feel them.

Yuki entered a hallway that had torches along the wall, giving off a creepy glow, but she had to be glad for the slim amount of light. She followed it until she was let out into a dimly lit chamber with a large snake statue that unnerved her. A figure sat on top of it.

"Long time no see," she said stiffly not looking at the shadowed space. She knew if she did that red glowing eyes would catch her.

"I had heard Orochimaru had sent for you," he replied quietly.

Yuki tensed feeling the burning gaze on the side of her head. A smirk formed on her lips, the feeling overcoming her slight fear. "Care to show me around, Sasuke?"

"No," he replied back unemotionally.

She shrugged and took a silent deep breath, she was frightened of him but she was determined not to show it on her face. Yuki turned to look at him, her eyes looked on his chin.

"Where's Orochimaru?" she asked feeling more like her old self. This was more like the encounters that she had had with him.

"Hn," he huffed, his eyes narrowing at her as usual. "He and Kabuto went out not too long ago," he said finally. "My guess is that they'll be back before sundown."

Yuki frowned thinking it had to do something with Naruto's mission.

"Say Sasuke," Yuki started off unsurely, "I never heard you talk about the village you grew up in. What was it like?"

"Full of weak fools that held me back from attaining my true power. Nothing else," he snapped his face not showing the emotion that was hid away in his words.

"No friends?" Yuki pressed on.

"No," he shot back with only a small hint of hesitation Yuki guessed was there.

Yuki nodded and turned away to leave the gloomy room. "There's more power when there's no bonds… That's what you've always said," she spoke to herself. The Uchiha's Sharingan followed her out.

Yuki strolled back towards the entrance she had come in through. This time she took her time, really rolling her thoughts around in her head. As she reached the rock wall, it melted down once more. Yuki peered out into the distance to see three figures approaching the hideout.

"It's Orochimaru and Kabuto," Ito said from her shoulder using his good eyesight.

"Who's the third?" Yuki questioned.

"That dark haired boy from Naruto's squad," Ito replied.

Yuki frowned at this. If she had been swamped by her thoughts before, this surely threw her for a loop. Had the boy betrayed them? She didn't know him well enough to make any good assumptions yet.

"Whether or not he's switching sides, I think it's wise to change my appearance," Yuki murmured to Ito as the trio grew ever nearer.

Ito nodded in agreement and flew from her shoulder to a nearby torch that he blew out with a flap of his wings before landing. Yuki made a hand sign and channeled chakra throughout her body. Her hair grew longer, down to her waist, and turned flaming red and slightly curled. Her entire body grew several inches and her outfit changed to something tight fitting and red and black with black boots. Freckles dotted over the bridge of her nose and her lips turned a shade darker. She winced as the bones in her face shifted to give her a more advanced disguise. Her eyes opened to reveal emerald green ones in place of her normal ice blue color.

"He's never seen me before, but let's not chance a second meeting back in the village," Yuki said her voice also a tone different.

"Perhaps I should go?" Ito suggested.

"I'll call you if I need you," Yuki said not breaking eye contact with the closing in figures. By now, she could make out the dark haired boy on her own without Ito. The bird flew off silently as Yuki closed the wall of the hideout and backed away into the shadows.

As soon as she had gotten clear when dust was thrown into the air and the wall reopened, shaking the ground with its movement.

"Shall we then?" Orochimaru said with his smooth voice as he glanced over at Kabuto.

"Yes sir," he said with a nod.

Orochimaru lead the way in. As they traveled down the dark tunnel, his eyes traveled over and immediately found Yuki's. He stopped making Kabuto and the dark haired boy halt behind him. Kabuto found Yuki just like Orochimaru. He smirked at her.

"Come out, my dear," Orochimaru hissed sending shivers down her back. Yuki did as she was told. The Sanin grabbed her by the chin and tilted her face to the side to get a better look at her. "It's nice to see you again." Releasing her, he turned to the boy. "Sai, this is one of my students…" He looked at Yuki expectantly.

"Sari," she said quickly as she bowed her head to the boy, Sai, as he simply studied her with his cool dark eyes. His skin was unnaturally pale, she observed.

"It's really been too long," he continued snidely, looking at her out of the corner of his snake eyes as he continued walking down the hallway, "Sari."

Yuki frowned and got in step behind Kabuto and Sai. Kabuto glanced back at her before joining her. She found that his cruel smile had once again returned to his face. Her eyes narrowed at him, but she didn't make a move away from him.

"Identity problems?" he questioned out of the corner of his mouth. They dropped further back ever so slightly so they wouldn't be overheard.

Yuki scowled up at him. "I'm not taking any avoidable risks. I don't know how that Sai kid came with you guys, or what happened back at Tenchi Bridge, but I'm not placing bets on what side he's on yet."

"Lord Orochimaru should be pleased at how seriously you're taking this mission," he commented.

"Why shouldn't I be trying my best?" Yuki shot back, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

Kabuto shrugged. "Well, it's nothing to me, but…Lord Orochimaru has his doubts."

"He treats this mission like it's different from the others," Yuki replied stopping to face Kabuto who mirrored her with an eyebrow raised.

"It is."

Yuki sniffed indifferently and they caught up to Orochimaru and Sai, their conversation over. Yuki realized as they walked further into the hideout that they were taking the same path she had hours ago. They passed the multiple pillars that held the ceiling of the hallway from caving in and approached the large snake statue. Sasuke had moved to sit on the edge of the second level, his arms on his knees. They came to a halt, Yuki behind Orochimaru. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes opened to study the newcomers.

"You're late," he snarled at Orochimaru. "Am I mistaken or weren't you supposed to be here to help me on a new jutsu this afternoon, Orochimaru?"

"There's that insolent tone again," Kabuto remarked frowning at Sasuke.

"Try not to be too upset," Orochimaru interjected before Kabuto could complain much more about the Uchiha. "I thought we'd do something different today so I brought along a little present for you." His eyes shifted to Sai. "He's a Leaf shinobi, just like you. I thought you two might like to get together and reminisce. Swap stories of home."

Yuki could see Sasuke's intense stare directed at Sai who stood with all emotion wiped from his face.

Sasuke laughed once without humor.

Sai's face broke into a fake smile. "So I presume you're Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Sai and-"

"Get lost," Sasuke interrupted, his voice threatening death upon any who crossed him. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at Said to see what he would do next.

"It seems I'm the sort of person that people don't like right away even if I wear a smile. Naruto took an instant disliking towards me as well." He paused. "However, I have a funny feeling that you and I will get along better than with him."

Suddenly, Sai gasped and stumbled backwards only to fall. Yuki stared between the fallen boy and Sasuke whose eyes had narrowed.

"Sasuke!"Kabuto shouted.

Sai wiped beads of sweat from his face. A strange expression that looked like confusion crossed his face, but only if one squinted.

Orochimaru turned to Sai. "It's probably not a good idea to provoke Sasuke too much. He's even more difficult than I am," he informed pleasantly.

"I don't care about this guy," Sasuke growled getting to his feet. "Come on, Orochimaru. Let's go."

"I've heard a lot about you," Sai pressed as her, too, got to his feet, "from Naruto. It seems he's been searching for you all this time. For three years now."

"I remember someone like that," Sasuke said dismissively. "Let's go, Orochimaru."

"You mean a great deal to Naruto," Sai continued even though Sasuke had made it clear the conversation was over multiple times. "He thinks of you as a brother. At least, that's what Sakura told me." Yuki's eyebrows rose at his bravery, if you could call it that.

Sasuke turned back to face them. "As far as brothers go, I have only one. The one I must kill."

Yuki winced. This was a topic she had learned early on not to bring up around Sasuke. The way this conversation had turned…if she hadn't known Sasuke, even only the bit that she did, she would fear for this Sai boy's life. Apparently bored with talking, Sasuke disappeared in swirling smoke.

"We'll be leaving you now as well," Orochimaru said to Kabuto, glancing at me. He brought an envelope out and handed it to Kabuto. "Here, take this, Kabuto. I want a Bingo book made out of its contents."

"Right," Kabuto said with a nod, taking the envelope.

"I'll leave everything up to you." With that, Orochimaru lead her away with Kabuto flipping through the envelope's contents behind them. When they were well enough away from Kabuto and Sai, Yuki decided to speak.

"May I report, Lord Orochimaru?" When he nodded, she continued, repeating everything she had heard during her journey to his hideout and anything else she had found out after her last report sent with Ito. Orochimaru nodded as she quoted everything.

"Very good, Yuki, you are performing quite well recently."

"Please, my lord, I don't know how much you trust this Sai, but for all I know, he's a double agent. Use my alias, Sari."

"Your plan for a disguise and false identity was very well thought out once you identified a Leaf shinobi. Well done," Orochimaru said.

Yuki bowed her head. "Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

Yuki took this time with Orochimaru to ask any questions she had about the Leaf Village, anyone in it, and Naruto. Silence fell over them once her questions were answered and Orochimaru lead her into a spacious room that seemed to be used for training. Torches lined the walls, throwing off enough light to see.

"The information you have gathered was good to tell me in person, the first time we've seen each other. However…"

Yuki turned to face him when he faded off only to have her vision filled with a pale hand shooting out and slamming across her face. The force threw her all the way across the room, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Shocked, she quickly got to her feet to lock her eyes with the calm ones of a snake, calm a cold.

"However," he repeated slowly approaching her, "this bond making business does not seem to have anything to do with your mission. You are only creating obstacles and weaknesses for yourself. Weaknesses that can be used to their advantage and also to mine."

"Lord Orochimaru, I-"

"And now, my dear," he said as though she hadn't said anything, "you are being punished."

Yuki only had a moment to open her mouth in confusion when Orochimaru vanished and another hand swiped across her face. She only stumbled back this time, but it felt as though long daggers were attached to the end of his hand. When she opened her eyes again, Yuki found that his pointed claws had her blood dripping from them. Lifting her hand, she gently felt four long gashes along her left cheek.

"I'm tired, Yuki," Orochimaru drawled, lazily cleaning his hand. "I had a much more challenging fight with the Ninetails boy and I don't intend to waste my time with you." He glanced at the hand, inspecting for anything dirty remaining. "I don't think I need to make myself much clearer."

Yuki glanced at her feet. "No, my lord."

"Perhaps this mission might finally be nearing its end." His eyes snapped to her. "Don't think I'm done with figuring out what to do with you. You are dismissed," he said flapping a hand that made her flinch. "Maybe I will see you soon."

Yuki made a hand sign and she disappeared to the entrance of the hideout. As she appeared, a large explosion almost knocked her off her feet. Her eyes watered as she reclaimed her balance. Yuki wiped at them feebly, sniffing deeply through her nose. Whatever was going on within the base, it wasn't her responsibility. Orochimaru had dismissed her and now it wasn't her job to back him up with whatever was happening.

"Ito," she whispered, "we're leaving."

Within seconds, the bird was on her shoulders.

"Something's wrong," he surveyed, preening her hair, an act of affection he displayed rarely.

Yuki turned her head away and began to run. If birds had the ability to frown, Ito would have. He allowed the wind to catch his wings and carry him in flight above Yuki. He knew she would explain when she wanted to. There's was no point in pressing her now.

After traveling a few hours and passing a river, they reached the woods. They didn't slow as Ito had predicted. The hours continued passing by and Yuki still wouldn't talk. The smell of blood followed her as he flew slightly behind her. She hadn't done anything to her injured cheek. As the thick silence continued to wrap around and suffocate them, he grew worried. They kept up the same pace throughout the night and into the morning. He knew Yuki was strong, but by the time the sun was rising, she was sweating hard and breathing in pants. By early afternoon, he landed on her shoulder. It was as if he had opened up the dam keeping exhaustion at bay. With a moan, Yuki sank to her knees on the branch of the tree they had stopped on.

"Rest," Ito ordered simply.

Once he had seen that she had settled down, Ito perched on a smaller branch above her and closed his eyes. Yuki slept on and off throughout the rest of the day and into the night. Each time she would wake, her eyes would fly open and she would be gasping. Ito pretended not to notice because she insisted on being silent about her troubles. For a few hours that night she did not sleep, but her eyes remained closed, a sign that she still refused to talk.

Finally, an hour before midnight, she stood, not looking any more rested. She gave Ito the signal to head out.

This continued the rest of the way back to the Leaf Village. Yuki would push herself all day at her top speeds until Ito convinced her to rest a bit. These rests would only last a few hours where she would sleep, but not rest. Each time she would wake with a cry and flip over the branch, something she had never done before. Ito always warned her just in time to turn over and land on all fours.

A day before they reached the Leaf, their pace slowed. Ito noticed this as Yuki saying she they would continue until they were home. They were making record time, but Yuki looked terrible. Half of her face was covered in dry blood and her cuts didn't look too good. Shadows had formed under her bloodshot eyes as well.

"Alright," Yuki said surprising Ito who faltered in flapping his wings, "I'm ready."

They landed on the path below and Ito was a comforting presence on her shoulder, silently encouraging her.

Yuki explained everything that had happened between her and Orochimaru and how confused she was. She sighed and looked away from him.

"I know I did something wrong," she whispered after a pause, "but I can't decide whether or not it was disobeying Orochimaru or obeying him in the first place."

"I'm a Summon. You give me too much credit, Yuki," Ito said. "All I can tell you is that I'm behind you one hundred percent, no matter which side you choose. That was decided the day you signed the Flock Queen's contract in your own blood."

The Flock Queen was Ito mother and the leader of his flock. It was many years ago when Orochimaru had taught her the art of Summoning.

To say the least, Yuki was touched by Ito's words. For a bird who didn't talk much, he was pretty good with words. The falcon might deny it, but his mission had changed him just as much as it had changed her.

"Thank you," she breathed as a small stream came into view. She took that moment to clean her wounds and bandage her cheek. Strange enough, her mind was no longer as confused as it was when she left the hideout.

**I'm pretty much set on getting some reviewers back. I really do plan on completing this story and hopefully this nice long chapter will prove it to you. So please donate.**

**Also, I am taking parts from Shippuden. My only request is that you don't go playing the episode to see if I got it all down correctly. It's not really important to the story and, to tell the truth, I don't care. It's mainly for Yuki's character development and so that she wouldn't go to Orochimaru empty handed.**

**By the way, Happy Fourth of July everyone! Don't blow anything too big up…like a house. Have fun!**

…**Review?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden.**

Yuki knew that her face wound would not heal by the time she met with Lady Tsunade again so, from the time she entered the village until she stood in front of the Hokage, she tried to work something out in her tired brain to say. As Yuki feared she would, Lady Tsunade's eyebrow lifted questioningly when she entered her office.

"Well that doesn't look too pretty."

Yuki flinched from the words, recalling what had happened. "It was my own fault," she said trying to shake it off and make the lie not sound too feeble. "I flew straight into a branch. Clumsy me, I just wasn't paying attention."

Tsunade studied her for a moment longer. Yuki wasn't sure if she was pondering over the recent lie or herself in general. Finally, she spoke. "I had a mission in mind for you, but if you're having problems with a simple tree…" Her voice, though serious, had the hint of a joke behind it. Yuki felt awful about it. Never before had a lie felt so dirty in her mouth, but she perked up at the chance of going on her first mission.

"No, ma'am, I'm ready if you have something for me."

Lady Tsunade nodded and filed through the pile of papers in front of her. "You may be disappointed, but it's about the best I can do. The mission is a simple bandit problem south of us. I would send a younger squad, for experience purposes of course, but, from what we've gathered from the villages involved, the area covered is quite vast to say the least. A four-man cell might be too slow to get the job done by the time I want it completed, especially with the younger shinobi who cover these sorts of missions.

"You will have a partner. I'm sure he won't be pleased with the circumstances either. With the two of you I expect the mission completed quickly, within a matter of days. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Now, on to the information you will require. I was going to wait until your partner showed up, but since he's taking his time…"

A knock interrupted her.

"Enter," the Hokage barked.

"Reporting in?" a voice drawled as the door clicked open.

"It's about time," Tsunade grumbled, taking a sip of her tea.

Yuki turned to see Shikamaru enter the room. He stopped next to her, waiting for Tsunade to speak again.

She unrolled a small pocket map and laid it out so the two could see it. She pointed out seven villages in the southern region of the Land of Fire. All together it was a large amount of territory for one bandit group to be threatening.

"These are the villages that have reported the bandits over the last couple of days. From the descriptions written in, we are able to determine that we are dealing with the same group of outlaws." Tsunade rubbed her face with a hand while handing the map over to Shikamaru. "Really it's nothing out of the ordinary. There have been not deaths reported. They seem to only be interested in pillaging and burning fields and houses." She paused. "I hate dealing with idiotic bandits at a time like this!" she yelled outraged, slamming a hand on her desk.

While I jumped, surprised by her quick change in demeanor, Shikamaru stood calm and cool beside me.

"If these bandits were idiotic, they wouldn't be striking in patterns like you told me earlier or you wouldn't be calling on us to deal with them. Of course, it really is a drag to be in charge of completing a mission such s this," Shikamaru drawled.

"Look, I haven't been told the order they're striking in and the villagers obviously don't see the importance of keeping track themselves or in telling us. So capture the group of bandits. I'll send a training squad in a few days' time to the nearest village to escort the bandits to the closest prison. After you have restrained them, return immediately. I have a bad feeling things are about to get nasty. It's been too quiet lately."

"You mean the Akatsuki," Shikamaru said.

Tsunade nodded. "We haven't heard from them in a while and if they're still set on collecting the jinchuriki then the Leaf Village isn't safe. Naruto isn't safe." It looked like she was about to say more until she sighed and shook her head. "Just complete the mission quickly."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuki and Shikamaru said in unison before exiting the building. Once outside, Yuki turned to Shikamaru.

"I'm all set to leave. I have my gear and everything. What about you?"

"You haven't even stopped home yet?" he asked his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Yuki shrugged. "It doesn't matter. The Hokage wants the mission done fast. If we're prepared to go now I suggest we do so."

"I'm ready as well."

They nodded at each other before taking off. The closest village was about a day and a half travel. If they went fast enough, the two might be able to cut the times down quite a bit, but Yuki had yet to rest from her hard trip back from Orochimaru's hideout. She would have to keep up with Shikamaru's pace without tiring quicker than normal. Remembering Orochimaru's words, Yuki kept silent the rest of the day. The silence was awkward, but she knew Orochimaru was watching her. She didn't know how but somehow he was. From now on she had to be extra careful.


End file.
